Blue Eyes
by BookGurl16
Summary: AU! (I know there are tons of this, but I just HAD to.) Wanda never expected to have a friend, much less a boyfriend when she goes to Montgomery High. But when fate decides to bring Ian and Wanda together, will she let him in her life? Or will she shy away from this blue-eyed gentleman? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Blue Eyes

**A/N I know, there's a lot of the Host in HS fanfics, but I'm bored. And I want to write a fanfic on this. I'm a HUGE O'Wanda shipper, btw. And I'm not sure about POV changing, what do you think?**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, and I will never become her. I'm not a Soul, you know. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Blue Eyes **

_(Wanda's POV)_

I groan as I wake up, blinking a couple times before I can get used to the bright light. I look over at my clock. 6:47. Good, I have time. I get out of my bed lethargically, and drag myself to the bathroom. After my morning routine, I knock on Mel's door.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." I open it and poke Mel's face. She just mumbles incoherently and turns away from me. I laugh and shake her awake. "It's 7:12." I mention. She just waves me away. Then I sigh. "You're not going to see Jared!" I say singsongy, laughing as she sits up.

"Jared? Where?" She freaks out.

"At school." I say nonchalantly. "You have 15 minutes to get ready." I dodge Mel's pillow thrown at my head, and I skip to my room. I change into some jeans and a light blue t-shirt. I brush my blonde curls, trying to keep them down for once, but sigh and give up. I grab my book bag and run downstairs to grab toast. Melanie runs down, looking prettier than I ever could in simply a t-shirt and jeans with sneakers. She grabs some toast. "Wanda, you coming?" She asks. "Yeah, hold on a sec. Bye Uncle Jeb." I wave.

I put on my ballerina flats and run out where Mel was waiting by the bus stop, already socializing with the people there. You know how some people say that sisters are similar in looks and personality?

That is completely wrong for Mel and me.

Mel was tall, with a nice tan, and long brown hair. She's supermodel GORGEOUS.

Whereas, there's me. The short girl with curly blonde hair and too-pale skin for where we live- Tuscon. I'm merely a "cute," but not in the way that attracts guys. More like, "Aw, look at the 16-year-old that looks like a 12-year-old." kind of way.

That's not where the differences stop, though. Melanie is tough, strong, and athletic- she's also liked by many people and not scared to meet people. She's outgoing- and can be rather violent at times.

Then there's me. Weak, scrawny, helpless, innocent, shy me, the girl no one notices- or cares about. I sigh as I try to stay invisible, which wasn't hard.

No one noticed the tiny blonde girl.

* * *

I walked into the school, feeling even smaller than usual- even as a Junior, most of the freshman class was taller than I was. I walked over to my locker, opening it. I neatly organized it, and grabbed the books I needed for my first few classes. I closed the locker, turned- and bumped into someone.

"Oomf!" I made a weird sound as I slipped and fell, the books falling from my hands.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." A deep voice apologized. Definitely a guy. He squats down and helps me pick up my books.

"It's fine." I smile, standing up. "Most people don't notice me." I look up into the brightest blue eyes I have EVER seen in my 16 years on Earth. Instead of putting the rest of the books on top of the pile, like a normal person would've done, he takes the books from my arms and holds them himself.

"I find that hard to believe." He chuckles. "You're very pretty." I blushed, my cheeks were probably a blotchy red.

"Thanks." I mumble. "Can I have my books please?"

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I did that?" He grins, still not giving me my books back.

I sigh. "Please?" I pout. "You can't walk me to your class, I'll just make you late."

He pauses. "Who's your first period teacher?"

"I have history with Adams." I say, satisfied. We stop by a locker-his locker- and I wait for him to get his books.

"Cool. My class is just down the hall from hers." He says simply and I huff, blowing a stray piece of hair from my face. I cross my arms, and the handsome stranger with the blue eyes looks down at me and starts laughing. "You're cute when you get angry." I don't dignify this with a response. We reach my class, and I hold my arms out, waiting for him to place my books back in my arms. But he doesn't. He insists on walking me TO my seat. Satisfied with himself, he puts my books down and ruffles my hair. I just roll my eyes and take my seat.

"Can I have a name to thank?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Ian. Ian O'Shea." He grins, holding his hand out. "And you are...?"

"Wanda. Wanda Stryder." I smile a little, and shake his hand. "Thank you Ian."

"My pleasure." He nods, and leaves the classroom.

* * *

**A/N Yay! We see a bit of O'Wanda already. (I told you, I totally SHIP them together.) Whatcha think? :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Different

**A/N I'm just going to update again- just because. Thank you for the reviews so far! **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Different**

(_Wanda's POV)_

Ian was gone from my mind until lunch, when I saw him again. He didn't seem to notice me- just as well, I preferred to sit alone. But some crazy part of me was disappointed, as if I had thought he actually liked me. _He probably just felt guilty. _I scolded myself. _Silly Wanda. Why would he like you when he could have some other pretty girl? _

I sit down in the shade of a tree, eating my lunch while reading a book. I could hear a couple of the taunts people give me, but I ignore them. I feel stares and glares toward my direction, but I didn't acknowledge them. I was too absorbed in my book. After a while, I got up to throw my lunch away. I scanned the area, and notice Ian hanging out with Jared and Mel- the popular group. I mentally face-palmed myself. How could I not see it before? He was part of the group that hung out with Mel.

He still hasn't noticed me- good. He's talking to Mel and Jared about something- though I don't know what. Wait a second, why do I even care so much about him? He's out of my league, and he doesn't see me in that way. He was just being nice, and it was a one-time thing. I retreat back to the shade, but now my mind was buzzing with crazy ideas about Ian.

I hated it. I hated how we just met 4 periods ago and now he's the only thing on my mind. I try to concentrate on the book, but I groan, frustrated as Ian came into my thoughts again. I put my book in my bag, and walk inside- I didn't need to be near Ian.

* * *

I grab the books I needed for my next class, chemistry, and I walk in, early. I sit down, and start sketching. I drew an eye- a brown one, but lined with silver. It was... pretty in a way.

"That's interesting." My lab partner notes.

"Thanks, I just come up with the most random images in my mind." I laugh, and look up. _Oh God. Not again. _

Ian doesn't seem to notice as he studies my drawing. He smiles. "It's pretty."

"Thanks." I raise my eyebrows. "You know, you get to pick your partners."

He straightens up and looks at me curiously. "I'm aware."

"Are all the seats taken then?" I ask.

"No." He says simply. I look around the classroom- only about half the seats were full.

"Why are you sitting with me then, of all people?"

He chuckles a bit. "You fascinate me. You're different." He doesn't have time to say more as the bell rings and the students start to file into the classroom, scrambling for seats.

* * *

After chem, I expected Ian to rush out like all the other students, but he does the unexpected. He waits for me.

I raise an eyebrow. "What are you waiting for?" I ask.

"You, obviously." He rolls his eyes.

"Why?"

"I already told you. You fascinate me." He states this, like it should be an obvious thing.

I get up and start walking, Ian walking next to me. "I'm not that interesting." I protest.

He shrugs. "You are different. And I want to get to know you."

I sigh. "You're not going to give up, huh."

"Nope." He grins. "You know me too well already."

I laugh. "Whatever. I gotta go to math now." I make a face. "I'll see you around."

"Hopefully." Ian winks. I try to block out the weird feeling in my stomach, and I hurry out.

* * *

I'm waiting for the bus after school, reading a book, when someone stands over me.

"You're blocking my light." I sigh, a little annoyed as I look up- and gasp. "Are you following me?" I demand.

"Not intentionally." Ian laughs, holding his hands up, as if he were surrendering. "What book?" He asks.

"_Tom Sawyer._" I say, a little bored. "English class." He takes this as a sign that I wanted to be left alone and he doesn't bother me anymore.

And that bothered me a little. Why did it bother me?

* * *

**A/N Okay, thank you so much for the amazing reception! I love reading The Host in HS, but it seems like no one is updating. :( So here ya go! 3 I hope this slowed down O'Wanda a bit, but I'm a straightforward person so... Thanks for the reviews! 3**

**xx BookGurl16 **

**Catnip851**

**This is really good! Please update soon!**

_Thank you! And I will. :) Thanks for being the first comment!_

**This story is really awesome! Plz update soon !**

_Thank you! And I will. :)_

**ever112334**

**love it! just wish ian wasnt sooooo straight forward already.**

_Okay, I'll work on that, thanks for the feedback! _

**Bay**

**This guy know how to catch a girl attention, anw keep update this story, it's cute and fluffy :) which absolutely works for o'wand**

_Definitely. Lol thanks, anon! :) _

**Sheen **

**I hope you would stick w wanda pov until the story get a bit clearer, i love different pov but like with actually different situations, not just so many thoughts on one.  
Anw, your work is amazing already :), please up more.**

_Thank you! Yes, I'll keep to Wanda's POV for a while. _

**Anonymous**

**I love ittttt! Ahhhhhh! Please continue! It will sooo help me get through the summerr!**

_Of course. :) Thanks! __  
_

**gahu**

**Uhhh... Too guick... O'Wanda is not something that should happen quickly, cause wanda and ian are NOT shallow people... -.-**

_I'm going to try and work on that, I'm going to make Wanda a little more guarded around Ian. Thanks for your feedback!_

**Wonderful! I love your use of words. Update soon. :)**

_Thanks! And I will. :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback

**A/N Thank you for the lovely reviews again! Well, here's another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not nearly as talented as Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Flashback**

_(Wanda's POV)_

"What's with you and little O'Shea?" Mel asks me just as soon as we get home.

I shrug, trying to play dumb. "I don't know what you mean."

Mel rolls your eyes. "You are a terrible liar. And a terrible actress. Seriously, are you two going out?" Mel frowns.

"No Mel, calm your crazy self down. I'm not that shallow to go out with just a pretty face." I sigh. "I just bumped into him, and he was being all chivalrous. So of course, he because curious. That's the only reason. He was curious about me." I shrugged like it was no big deal, but Mel had something else on her mind.

"So you think he has a pretty face?" Mel raises her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh gosh, NO." I shoved her lightly, but it had no effect- I was too small and weak. "No not like that."

"Mmm hmm... Sure." Mel laughs. "Race ya!" She shouts and takes off.

I pout and run after her. "Not. Fair!" I gasp as I run up the doorsteps, where she's waiting inside.

She pats my head and I scowl. She just laughs. "Hey, Wand, I'm having some friends over. Do you mind?" She asks.

"Of course not. I'll just be up in my room." I say, waving.

* * *

After finishing my homework, I just sat up in my room, bored. Were Melanie's friends gone? I suddenly felt really thirsty. I decided to head down for a quick drink of water- that was it. No socializing. I hop off my bed and walk out. I could hear talking downstairs. _A couple friends Mel? _I think, looking down at the crowd of people in the living room. Uncle Jeb was going to be late tonight. I shake my head and walk down, grabbing a water bottle, trying desperately not to get noticed.

Of course... that wasn't going to happen.

"Wanda?" I hear a very familiar call out. I close my eyes and turn around.

"Ian?" I ask nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Ian asks curiously.

"I-uh-I kind of live here. Mel's sister." I offered the information before he could ask.

He facepalms himself. "Oh right! Wow, I'm such an idiot. You two don't look alike though."

I shrug. "I don't get it either. I'm going to go read a book." I wave, trying to be polite. "Bye."

"Hey Wanda, you don't want to stay down here?" Ian asks, looking a little hurt. Why would he be hurt?

I shake my head. "Not really the type for parties."

Ian laughs. "This isn't a party. It's not nearly big enough to be a party."

I sigh, my eyes growing wide. "This is a lot of people."

He shrugs. "Eh."

I wave, walking up the stairs. "Well... enjoy your get-together." He starts to protest, but I'm gone before he could say anything-. I did _not _need a certain O'Shea in my life.

Suddenly, a flashback comes back to me. Of course! It was so obvious now- why Mel didn't know, why the name O'Shea was so familiar to me. I sink to the floor in my room, shaking.

* * *

_"Wanda, Melanie, this is the O'Shea family." Jeb introduces us. Two boys, who look very similar, are hiding in the shadows, while we talk. I walk over to them, remembering to try and be nice like Jeb wanted._

_"I'm Wanda." I offer my hand, but the older one just sneers at me. _

_"Yeah. We know. You're that weird loser during lunch who sits by herself." I step back, shocked by their hostility. _

_"Excuse me?" _

_"We don't need midgets like you to ruin our social life by pretending you know us, or that you're one of us. We're popular, and you're not, and YOU are not going to mess that up. So SCRAM. You don't tell ANYONE about this visit." The older one named Kyle glares at me. I could only nod, and run towards the door. Of course, I didn't tell anyone why I ran, and I got grounded for being rude. _

_But I didn't care- all I saw in my nightmares that night were those blue eyes- the same ones in my daydreams now. _

* * *

I can feel the tears building up as I remember my first experience being bullied. No one- not even Mel- knew about the O'Shea incident.

Even if Ian wasn't Kyle, he still didn't defend me- and I knew I couldn't trust him no matter how much I wanted to.

* * *

**A/N A little short and iffy, but some of you guys think that O'Wanda's moving a little too fast, so here's something that will slow it down some. :) Thanks for the reviews!**

**xx BookGurl16 **

**catnip851**

**Thank you for updating! Please please please update soon!**

_Thanks for commenting! _

**Fourtris-divergent**

**I love it! Also I like how you make Ian a little more straight-forward, though I know that's a little ooc for his character since he's more of the observant type, but that's perfectly okay since it's your story. I enjoyed the first two chapters, I hope you continue. :)**

_Thank you! And he is, I should probably make him observe more and thanks! :) _


	4. Chapter 4: Guarded

**A/N Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews- you make my day! I just want to remind you- Mel does not know about the O'Shea incident, that's why she hasn't helped Wand (or totally beat up the O'Shea brothers.)**

**P.S. If there are Heart Attack lyrics hidden somewhere, just know I'm totally obsessed with that song right now. **

**P.S.S. Hey, guys, there's a really awesome FanFic writer and she's one of my friends, you should check her out! Jessica Jayme Bell is a really cool writer! ( u/4089781/Jessica-Jayme-Bell) **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, and I will never become her. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Guarded **

At school the next day, I did my very best to stay out of Ian's way- and it was perfectly fine, even though my heart was screaming at me for being an idiot. My brain told me to stay away- my heart said otherwise.

What was wrong with me? I never felt like this before. And quite frankly, I was terrified.

I didn't want to feel this way. I was perfectly happy being single. Well… I was. Now I was just confused… about everything.

Curse you Ian. One meeting and my defenses are falling down. I tried as best as I could to guard myself and my heart whenever I was around him- but of course, that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey Wanda, are you mad at me or something?" Ian asks in chemistry.

I shrug. "Not particularly." I say coolly. "Why?"

"You've been ignoring me since yesterday- did I do something?" He looks at me, a little worriedly.

I shake my head. Was I really that obvious? "No I haven't- I've just been busy today." I lie.

"You are a terrible liar. What's wrong?" He insists.

"Shush! Class is starting." I whisper and pay attention to the teacher. A couple minutes in, a note from Ian is tossed in front of me. I try to ignore it as best as I could, but my curiosity won out. I opened it without the teacher noticing. In a messy, small scrawl, Ian had written:

_Wanda, I'm sorry for whatever I did, can we please talk? :( _

I sigh and write back:

_Ian, it's not your fault, it's just me. I think it's for the best if we just… go back to how it was before we met. Sorry._

I hand it to him under the table- the teacher thankfully not noticing. Ian didn't write anything, but I could tell I was going to be bombarded with questions as soon as class was over.

And of course, I was right. As soon as the bell rang, Ian turned to me, his blue eyes pained. "What did I do Wanda? And don't give me the 'it's not you, it's me.' crap."

I sigh. "It's… nothing. Doesn't even matter, that much. You should go hang out with other people who aren't me. Because I'm never good enough, not for you or for anyone else. I never was and never will be. And I'm okay with that- I don't need to be some kind of charity project." I reply, trying my hardest not to cry as I push past him and walk out into the hall.

Why was I so obsessed with him? Why did I care? _You like him._ A very annoying voice in my head chirps up. I don't. I don't like Ian O'Shea. I forbid myself from liking him.

"Wanda, you aren't my charity project." I hear Ian say softly behind me. "Why would you think that? You're amazing- you're nice and sweet and funny and not scared to be yourself. It makes me proud to be your friend."

I sigh, a little sad at the word, "friend." When I shouldn't even be! No Wanda, you don't like him, you can't like him! "I- I- I gotta go. Bye Ian." I choke out, hoping my voice didn't give me away. I rush down the hall, and duck into the girl's bathroom. My next class was my free period- thank goodness. Gives me some time to think… and cry.

Why was I even crying in the first place? Did I really want Ian to like me that much? Why? I don't like him. I can't like him.

Friends… We can't even be friends. He was Mel's friend, and he didn't defend me when his brother was… I shuddered.

And what did I know about him? Not much, besides he was charming, Mel's friend, and Kyle's brother… And that he didn't defend me when I was being tormented by his own brother!

* * *

After school, Mel noticed something was wrong immediately.

"Talk to you later, okay Jared?" She whispers and heads my way. "What's wrong, Wand?"

"Nothing." I reply hastily.

"You are a terrible liar."

"I've been told."

"So what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Sure."

"Oh hey the bus is here."

"I'm so going to grill you later." She mutters as she walks toward the bus. Of course, I end up sitting by myself again- no surprise there. I was kind of hoping Ian was going to sit next to me…

NO YOU WEREN'T WAND! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT.

Feeling miserable, I slumped in my chair and stared out the window. The world passed by me in a blur of colors.

* * *

I got home and immediately shut myself in my room, not letting Mel have a chance to ask me anymore questions. After blasting my music out loud, I start humming to Heart Attack by Demi Lovato while doing my homework. About halfway through my math, I hear a knock at my door. "Come on in." I call out, not turning to see who it is.

"Can I talk to you, please?" I hear a very familiar voice. I look back, shocked, and I swing my arm around, accidentally knocking my books off the desk.

"Oops." I mutter, leaning down to pick them up- but Ian had already started to pick them up. Once I stacked them neatly on my desk again, I look at Ian. "What? Why- ugh. Never mind. What do you need?"

"Why do you hate me so much?" He asks quietly. "I'm sorry, Wanda."

I let out a sigh. "I don't hate you…"

"Tell that to the side of you who's been ignoring me all day- and that outburst in the hall?" He looks hurt.

I suddenly feel very guilty. "I'm sorry Ian, I didn't mean to hurt you- I just…"

He looks at me, gesturing for me to go on.

"I… I can't. Not right now. I'm sorry."

"Can't we be friends?"

I sigh- did I really want to? No. No. NO. WANDA SAY NO. "Sure." I whisper. _Not my fault if you get hurt. _Oh just shut up.

Ian looks relieved. "Friends."

"Friends." I said, feeling disappointed in more ways than one- my walls had fallen down already… and me and Ian were friends. Just friends.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! And to my beautiful reviewers- you make my day! To my silent readers- you're beautiful too!**

**Oooh Wanda can't keep a grudge for too long- doesn't seem like her. But she's trying to keep herself from liking Ian… awww :( My O'Wanda side is screaming at me. But hey… So what? What's a fanfiction without some conflict? **

**Xx BookGurl16**

**catnip851**

**This is once again really good! Please update soon!**

_Thank you! Your reviews make my day! :)_

**Great Chapter! plz update soon**

_Thank you, and here ya go! ;)_

**Anoymous **

**This is soo sad but sooo good! Why isn't Melanie helping her though? Shouldn't she be like friends with her sister? I'm so excited to see what happens when Ian finds out about kyleee :) btw I think it's soooo sweet how you respond to each of your reviewers it's totally sweet**

_OMG thank you so much Anon! And the A/N at the top is for you, plus Mel doesn't really know. Mel is really sweet actually, but a little blind to what happens to her sister. Thank you! And Ian probably will kill him once he realizes that's the reason why Wand hates him. Or something. Or feel super guilty. :) We just gotta wait. _

**Blu98**

**I really like this story! Keep going, and update every chance you get! With your first A/N I don't think it's bad to add another HS AU because like you also said,no one is updating. Thank you for being creative enough to start your own story! And again, update update update! :)**

_Thank you thank you thank you! And yeah, I agree so thank you again! And here you go! New chapter! :)_

**Clatoforeverinmyheart**

**OMG, I LOVE THIS STORY SOOOO MUCH! I totally relate to wanda, and I like that about this story! Kepp up the good work, and please update soon! XoXo Clatoforeverinmyheart**

_Thank you! And yes, I can relate to Wanda at times too, which makes it so much fun to write! Thanks for the review, and here you are!_

**Prettylittlefan**

**This is really great! It is a bit fast-paced but in Chapter 3 you seemed to be slowing it down, so thank you. There are some writers who absolutely despise feedback even when they ask for it and get all offended, but that's totally not how you handle it. Kudos! :) Update soon please! xo**

_Yes it is, and I agree, and I'm trying to slow it down (which is a bit hard because I'm a super straightforward person.) and you're welcome. And thank you, I like constructive criticism, it makes me a better writer. Thanks for the feedback! And here you are! _


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Okay guys! Alright, I know I've been putting this off, but honestly, I'm having a severe case of Writer's Block. LIKE I CANNOT WRITE ANYTHING. =.= I'm sorry! I swear I'll try an update ASAP! **

**Also, I have to leave for a month, I'm going on vacation, so... I'm so sorry :( :( :(**

**I'll write on like a piece of paper and then type it up when I get home. Again, I'm so sorry, I'll TRY to be better at updating, but yeah... :( **

**Xoxo BookGurl16 **

**P.S. I wouldn't blame you if you gave up on me. XD I know I'm not the best updater or writer out there... . Thanks for sticking with me, you guys make my day. ^.^ **


End file.
